earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ephraim Romulus Antonius
'''General Information''' First name: Ephraim Middle name(s): Romulus Surname: Antonius Title: The Hound of Envy Age: Unknown (looks late twenties) Race: Ichor Demon Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual '''Traits of Voice''' Accent (if any): English accent (Burmingham) Language spoken: English, Latin, German Other languages known: French Style of speaking: Mocking and sinisterly whimsical Volume of voice: Loud enough to hear '''Physical Appearance''' Height: 6’3” Weight: 140 lbs Eye color: Sun Yellow Skin color: Olive/light tan Shape of face: Strong and lean, Hawkish Distinguishing features: Cuts on eyebrow and lips Build of body: Slim and athletic, perfect for gymnast or a thief Hair color: Black Hair style: Buzzed extremely short Complexion: Clear, scars and calluses on his knuckles Posture: Slight animalistic bent, arms somewhat dangle when he stands Tattoos: Large tattoos of feathers on his upper back, A pack of hounds on his left shoulder Typical clothing: Hoods and tricorn hats, with dark leather armor. Is seen by others as: Oddly disturbing '''Personality''' Likes: Drawing and painting, as well as messing with people in malicious ways Dislikes: People with more power than him, Stuck up individuals, and holier than thou people. Education: HAs vague memories of an Oxford education, but those are memories from his past life. Fears: Fire and drowning. Personal goals: None currently. General attitude: Sly and insultingly crass, will joke about anyone while doing something a regular person might find disgusting or horrendous. He takes pleasure in pain and suffering not because he is evil, but because it is all he really can understand due to him only being a fraction of a bigger whole. Religious values: He believes that there are many gods out there, knows it in fact, but he refuses to worship them. He doesn’t really know why, but he can feel it has something to do with the person he was before he split General intelligence: Very intelligent but his pride and arrogance gets in the way of it at times General sociability: Not very sociable, he enjoys to insult others and make them feel uncomfortable. '''Health''' Memory: Only remembers his years as an Ichor Demon, and has vague flashes of a previous life as a golden haired king. Any unhealthy habits: Smoking and drinking (though they don’t really affect him) '''History''' Birth place: Ichor Pit Briefly explain life story: Long ago, the avatar of Wrath and the King of Fate dueled to their last breaths and their climactic battle resulted in an explosion which destroyed the realm of Fate, and killed them both. With the realm tearing itself apart, the king too tore himself into many pieces. All of his most powerful emotions split into separate entities which spread throughout the many worlds. His malice and jealousy found its way into a pitch black pit from which no light could escape. It fused with the ink-black substance within and found its form becoming a strange amalgamation of black corruption and the intensified emotions. It took the form of a large black hound, remembering an old memory of a red haired boy he (or whatever it was) was close too in his previous life. Over the years it found itself gaining more and more control of its form and created for itself a body, one that mimicked the humans and what he believed to be his old self. '''Relationships''' No current relationships '''Combat''' Peaceful or violent: Very violent, has a hair trigger temper. Weapon (if applicable): His own body Style of fighting: Odd and inhuman, gangling and whipping his body like a weed whacker or slicing with whip like strikes '''Others''' Current home: Anywhere he pleases Favorite types of food: Raw Steak Favorite types of drink: Scotch whiskey Hobbies/past times: All sorts of depraved things Guilty pleasures: Loves to harass others Pet peeves: Arrogance (ironic) Pets: His hounds Talents: Can sing (creepily), Can dance, Extremely flexible. Favorite colors: Black, amber, and dark green Favorite type of music: All sorts '''Stats''' '''Spells''' '''Tattoo Familiars-''' Ephraim has a tattoo of three shrouded hounds on his left shoulder, when he uses this spell, they become real and remain so until Ephraim is unconscious or is seriously injured. These hounds have all the strengths of a wolf, and can only be affected by magical attacks (Mostly water and fire). on his back is tattoo of many feathers, which can turn into a cushion from any attack to his back (same weaknesses). Can be used once per fight, and remain active until severe maiming occurs. '''Ichor Weaponry-''' Can turn his limbs into assorted melee weapons, though he tends to favor slim swords (extend 4-5 ft) and whips (extend 30ft) '''Ichor Surfing-''' Ability to slide along the ground at fast speeds by moving along the black substance that comes from his body, can move about 3x as fast as a human when using this but it drains his magic during prolonged use '''Elongation-''' As his body is made of ichor, Ephraim can stretch his limbs into any conceivable shape and elongate as far as 30ft. He can quickly contract enough to piston his strikes like a shot from a cannon. '''Shadow Step-''' Ephraim has the ability to step in an opponent's shadow and render them immobile, it only works if he steps both feet in the shadow, but can work at any distance providing that the shadow is visible. This ability is very useful in the day but much less so at night. The more potent the shadow, the easier it is to control. '''Ichor Form-''' As his humanoid body is not his true form, his original being is a 7ft tall hound made of black ichor. As this hound, he is capable of maneuvering faster and lifting half a ton, while sacrificing the use of his spells while in this form. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]